


My little different family

by Niraly97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All Characters are in their mid twenties, Aomine and Kagami are married, Family and other stuff will happen, Fluff and other cute things, M/M, Multi, Orphan OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, funny things wil happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niraly97/pseuds/Niraly97
Summary: Aomine and Kagami are 26 years old and have been married for 3 years. Both have jobs and a quiet life ...... As calm as it is possible for two basketball idiots until ....A small bundle has been placed on their door and thus brings some things rolling.Not only do our two basketballaces have to look after a baby, but now they also have to deal with their past and new problems will arise. One can only hope that everything will be fine.





	My little different family

**Author's Note:**

> A story in wich Kagami and Aomine have to be parents because a small bundle was placed on their doorstep. Between work, their past and adult problems they have to take care of someone who is dependig of them.   
> I really hope that you will like this story and leave comments.

Aomine's Point of View

"DAIKI !! Come here quickly!"  
"What?! What happened?!"  
"Just come here!"

I ran to Taiga, who was waiting for me at the front door. He looks pretty pale and desperate. Earlier, someone had rung and knocked on our door several times. Since we didn't expect anyone today, that seemed pretty weird. I stood next to him and Taiga held a bundle in his arms.  
The bundle moved and there were also gurgling noises. Wide-eyed, I bent over the bundle and looked into two deep green eyes.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A BABY IN YOUR ARMS?!?!?!"  
"U-uwahhhh!!!"  
"AHO! Don't shout like that when a baby is around!! "

Taiga then went into the living room with the baby and I decided to look around. On the floor was a basket and I took it with me to the livingroom. I watched as Taiga walked up and down with the baby, rocking it gently in his arms. Sighing, he said, when the baby had calmed down.

"I was at the door. Someone ran away. But I couldn't see who it was or anything. Fortunately, when I wanted to run after them, I noticed the baby in the basket in time. Then I took the Baby in my arms in disbelief and called for you. End of the story!"  
"Okay, okay. Calm down now or you will wake up the Baby again, Taiga."  
"Oi, that was you Aho! Besides, what are we going to do now?"

Taiga asked confused and I answered.

"I will examine the basket. Maybe the mother or father left a letter or something similar."  
"Do that and please be a bit quiet when you do that."

Taiga said and sat down with the baby on the couch. I sat next to them and looked at the basket more closely. It's a simple wicker basket that you can buy in any store. It is upholstered with a small pillow and I took it out. Underneath was really an envelope. I opened the envelope and saw various papers. Including a birth certificate and a letter. Taiga looked curiously at me and then said.

"Come on, read aloud."  
"Yes, Yes. Wait a moment."

I read aloud.

"I'm sorry to burden you with such a thing but I can't do it anymore. I never wanted the baby and have no strength to take care about her. That's why I decided to give her away before things get out of control. I know that the baby is safe with you and that you will take good care of her. The baby's name is Hikari."

"Honestly ... I don't know what to think of this Daiki."  
"Very easily. The mother didn't want to get pregnant but it happend anyway. She doesn't care about the child and decides to give it away before something bad happends."  
"But why didn't she go to any orphanages?"  
"I have noo idea why she didn't do that. Am I a women or what?!"  
"At least we now have a name for the baby Daiki. Beside we should get help, you better call your crazy-"  
"Hng ..."

The baby ..... Hikari started whimpering and fussing. Taiga's body went stiff and he began to sweat. I was uncomfortable too. Please, please don't start crying again....

"WAAHHHAAA!!"

And the little girl opened her mouth wide and let go of a bloodcurdling scream. Taiga jumped up and tried to calm the baby somehow, but it didn't work. After five long minutes, I heard something very soft grumbling, which also stopped Taiga.

"I-I think she's hungry Daiki ..."  
"Then give her something to eat !? We still have leftover from supper or something!!!"  
"Are you stupid?! Hikari is a Baby!! How should she eat something like that you Aho ?! A baby can't eat what we eat stupid!!"

Growled Taiga and the baby got louder with each passing second, waving wildly with her little arms and legs. Taiga then held her tight to his chest and said desperate.

"Okay, listen to me Daiki. You will drive to the nearest supermarket and buy these things!"

Taiga held Hikari with one Hand on his chest and with the other he wrote a list.

"Huh?! Why me?!"  
"Do you want to stay here with the screaming baby?! If so, I prefer to go shopping myself!"  
"Okay, okay. I understood. What do you need?"  
"A bottle for the baby and formula. Oh, and buy some diapers and onesies. If you don't find something, please ask someone who works there!!"

He told me and i said annoyed.

"Yes, yes, Mom. I understand!"  
"Wahhhhaha!!"  
"And hurry up will ya!!"

Taiga shouted behind me and I took my stuff and the list with me. I quickly ran to our car and drove off. The next big supermarket is fortunately only ten minutes away by car and has open till midnight. I hurried to buy these things because Taiga will cuse a bigger tantrum than the baby when i get late back. So i decided to call my crazy colleague from work.

"Ah, Aomine, what can I do for you this late at night?"  
"Stop that shit Imayoshi. I have other problems right now."

I just took the first things of the shelves. I have never seen so many colorful products. Even when I helped Satsuki with her wedding, I've never seen so many cheesy-looking things.

"Say, what's your problem Aomine?"  
"Someone put their baby on Taigas and mine doorstep."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"A baby was laid on Taigas and mine doorstep by someone we don't know. We don't even know why they did it. The mother has left a letter and the birth certificate of the little one in the basket. But it's just the name of the child on it."  
"Hm, and now?"  
"I'm in a supermarket and buy some baby things. Taiga is alone with the baby."  
"Okay, what are you going to do?"  
"What am I going to do?! I'm a cop and I have to report this thing to you because you are the chief!! You ass!!"  
"Hahahaha! I know but I think it's pretty funny that there is someone who thinks you can raise a baby!"  
"Grrr ....."  
"Just stay calm Aomine ..... Please come to the presidium tomorrow morning and we'll sort this out together with Kagami."  
"Fine and thanks for you not helping me you ass."  
"Hahaha, good night Aomine."

He hung up and I went to the cash register. Seriously when Imayoshi doesn't get killed in the line of work then i will do it on my own!! he is an ass!! The woman smiled gently at me and then asked.

"Oh. First baby?"  
"Eh? Y-yea ...... something like that?"  
"How sweet! Is it a girl? You only bought pink onesies."  
"Yes .... Listen lady I'm in a hurry."  
"Sure."

I paid and took the things with me. With flushings cheeks I got back in the car. The whole thing is really embarrassing and unpleasant. Why couldn't the women at the cash register just keep her mouth shut?

Kagami's point of view

"Daiki please come back soon!"  
"Wahaha !!"  
"Shhh, Shh ... Everything will be fine .... Please don't cry anymore. You're about to get something to eat."

I mumbled exhausted and rocked Hikari gently back and forth. The baby has got red cheeks from the screaming and crying and her green eyes are pinched tightly. She is also very small and light. She is wearing a little pink shirt and a diaper and she is wrapped in a green blanket. Honestly, I'm really scared that i accidentally break her in half. The screaming and crying made her tired and she isn't as loud as ten minutes ago. But she didn't even stop for a minute.  
I hope Daiki comes back soon.

"Taiga, where are you?"  
"Here."

I'm relieved when i heard him. If you speak of the devil, he will come too. I got up and went to meet him. Daiki had two big bags in his hands and I said.

"Give me the bags and you'll hold her for as long as i prepare a bottle for Hikari."

Without waiting for an answer, I took the bags and gave him Hikari in his hands. Daiki looked tense and I said.

"Just hold her while I prepare the bottle!"  
"A-but Taiga ... I can't-"  
"Yes, you can. I've been with her for the last half hour and now it's your turn. It's only five minutes! Sit down with her in the living room and just watch her!"

With that I ran into the kitchen and took out the bottle and the formula. Quickly, I washed out the bottle and read the preparation instructions on the packaging. I mixed the powder with the specified amount of water in the bottle and shook it. Then I slowly made hot water in a pot and put the bottle in. After a few minutes, I took the bottle and checked the temperature.  
I've never been so glad, about the endless hours of childcare lesson, Alex made me endure as she started training me in basketball. Be always prepared to the most unbelievable things that can happen to you. She said and now i understand why.  
I went into the living room and saw Aomine trembling as he hugged the baby tightly to his chest.

"T-taiga, you take this little monster!! She just doesn't stop screaming and squirming!"  
"Of course she is squirming when you hold her like that. Give her to me!"

He is relieved as he handed the child to meand I sat with her on the couch. I put her on my left arm and lap. She looked at me with watery green eyes and I put the bottle to her lip. Hikari greedily embraced the fake nipple and started sucking. Finally she is quiet. Also Daiki sighed sitting down next to me and only the sucking of Hikari could be heard.

"So, Daiki ....what should we do now?"  
"I already talked to Imayoshi. He will help us with everything tomorrow morning. Maybe then we will find someone who can take care of the little one."  
"Good but really why Imayoshi?"  
"He's the specialist for such things. Believe me, he can help us. Besides, he also has a son."  
"I almost forgot About that. I wonder how old Hikari is ..."  
"Where is the birth certificate?"  
"I believe it is still in the basket."

I said to him and Daiki fished out the basket. Now he had the birth certificate in his hand and said a few curses.

"Holy shit!"  
"Daiki here is a child present !!"  
"Yes, Yes. The mother has entered only the name of the child and the birthday. The child is two months old. She was born in February."  
"What?"

I asked confused and Hikari pushed the bottle away. I turned my attention back to her and let go of an impressed whistle.

"Not bad. I filled the bottle to the brim and she drunk everything."  
"Meaning she does even have a bigger appetite then you."

Teased Daiki and I gently put her on my shoulder and then rubbed Hikari's back.

"What are you doing?"

Daiki asked with a raised eyebrow and Hikari burped. Then she put her face on my shoulder and then grunted a few times.

"I helped her burp. Babies sometimes swallow air while drinking and this gets into their stomach and because they can't get the air out of their own, you have to help them by gently tapping or stroking their back."

I explained and Daiki then asked stupid.

"And if you don't do that?"  
"Then Hikari gets a stomach ache or spits out all the Formula she drunk and keeps us awake all night."  
"Ugh ....Okay."

Then a nasty smell got into my nose and i groaned. Daiki also held her nose in disgust and screamed in horror.

"Yuck! What a stench!"

An unpleasant thought came into my Head and I briefly felt Hikari's lower body. She is wet and certainly something else has come along with it. I only said.

"She is wet ....."

Daiki looked at me stupidly, then he looked frightened and disgusted, he ran out of the living room into the kitchen. There was still the second bag and he threw it at my head.

"Here!"  
"Hey, what are you doing?! I already fed her!"  
"Then you can clean her too! Nothing will get me near her when she is like this!"  
"Aho! You can do something too!"  
"I went shopping and called Imayoshi!"  
"And I was the one who had to sit down and try to calm a screaming baby!!"

We screamed at each other and Hikari cried again. She was probably awakened by our shouting and has now noticed the wet unpleasant feeling in her own diapers. Daiki took the opportunity and run off. Growling I took the bag of diapers, wet wipes and onesies and went to the bathroom.

"Kagami-Aomine Daiki ........ pray to God that I will not kill you for this!!"


End file.
